xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Frontier Village
Frontier Village (Japanese: , Saihate mura, lit. farthest-land village) is the sole Nopon settlement in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is set inside a very large tree, said to be the oldest in the area, in the middle of Makna Forest, which the Nopon have inhabited. Story After meeting up with Melia, the group (by this point comprising of Shulk, Dunban, Reyn and Sharla) enter Frontier Village. Melia requests to speak with the village Chief, Chief Dunga. Dunga is an old friend of Melia's and queries about her quest in the region. After a brief argument with Shulk and friends, Melia storms off. Later, Melia is found at the topmost area of Frontier Village. She continues to insist she needs no help defeating and slaying the Telethia that has escaped from the Northern regions. Chief Dunga suggests she accept the help from her new friends, to which Melia reluctantly agrees. Chief Dunga then requests that their finest warrior go with the group to help ensure their safety. When the group arrive at the Sacred Altar, Chief Dunga introduces the smallest yet most confident member of the group... Riki who accompanies the party to battle the Telethia. After defeating the Leone Telethia the group is conducted to the Apex Lake and transported to the Eryth Sea. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks Landmarks B1F *Entry Bridge Landmarks GF *Nopon Tower *Sacred Altar Landmarks 4F *Pollen Works *Riki's House Landmarks 6F *Chief's Residence Landmarks 7F *Prophecy Hut Landmarks 8F *Contemplation Terrace Locations Locations B1F *Nopon Kitchen *Underground Store *Reservoir Locations GF *Central Plaza Locations 1F *Kyn Shopping Street Locations 2F *Pollen Orb Storehouse *Orb Storage Level Locations 3F *Middle Housing Level Locations 4F *Pollen Works Level Locations 5F *Archaeology Level *Archaeology Centre Locations 6F *Top Housing Level Locations 7F *Mysterious Sanctuary Locations 8F *Apex Lake Points of Interest * Time Mushroom Enemy Quest Exclusive Unique Monster * Frenzied Bana NPC * Frontier Village Armour Shop * Frontier Village Weapon Shop * Ababa * Adidi * Bana * Berryjammy * Cherri * Dabidabi * Dedeba * Deki * Dobadoba * Gadada * Gowago * Hoko * Kilaki * Kofuko * Kokora * Kuriku * Lalapa * Leku * Lupa * Medi * Migaga * Miko * Minana * Modamo * Norara * Npa * Pachipa * Pelupelu * Pepa * Pipiki * Pokapoka * Puko * Rasha * Rono * Tati * Tuzu * Yusa Heart-to-Hearts * "At the Pollen Works" ** Shulk and Riki - Green Affinity * "Reawakened Memories" ** Fiora and Sharla - Cloudy Affinity * "A Day Like Any Other" ** Fiora and Melia - Cloudy Affinity * "Life's Hard for a Heropon" ** Dunban and Riki - Heart Affinity * "True Natures" ** Dunban and Melia - Green Affinity * "A Mysterious Sanctuary" ** Riki and Melia - Green Affinity Collectopaedia Quests Trivia * The first part of the Japanese name, (saihate), is a katakana transliteration of , "the farthest land". * In Chapter 10 of Xenoblade Chronicles X, Tatsu references the "legendary" Frontier Village as a comparison to the sheer size of Zu Pharg. Gallery Frontier Village entry.jpg|Entry Weapon Shop (Frontier Village).png|Merchant Froniter Village inside.jpg|Inside Frontier Village art.png||Melia and Riki near the entrance of Frontier Village (artwork) Xenoblade Official Art Saihate.jpg|Nopon with tree in background. Riki is in the middle with one of his littlepon Dolphin.exe DX9 20131002 192301.png|Inside 2 Frontier Village Map Floor B1F-1F.gif|Map of first two floors of Frontier Village Frontier Village Map Floor 2F-9F.gif|Map of upper floors of Frontier Village Category:Bionis Locations Category:Frontier Village Category:XC1 Areas